


The Usual

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Day Three of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar. A Charlie Christmas drabble.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar





	The Usual

"Hey there, what can I get for you today?" The barista asked Charlie. He came to the same Starbucks everyday for the past month, it was on the way home from work, his last shift until after Christmas. Christmas music was playing, lights twinkled in the window and on the tiny tree on the countertop.

"Uh..chestnut praline latte, please." He ordered, his usual order. The barista raised her eyebrow at him, but said nothing. He paid and she told him she would get his drink ready for him. He usually arrived when it was later in the evening when it wasn't crowded, and the barista usually talked to him while she made his drink. Sometimes about the weather, traffic, sports, or their mutual disdain for Christmas carols, she was friendly and he was always pleased to see her when she was there.

"So Charlie...when are you going to try a grown up's drink?" She asked him

"A what?" He asked her. 

"You order the same drink everyday, and lots of people do that, but this drink Charlie, it's the kind of drink you try once or twice but it's never your usual. In a couple of weeks this drink will be off the menu, what are you going to do then?"

"Off the menu?" He repeated.

"Yeah, this is a seasonal drink." She informed him. 

"Oh..." He looked around and no other customers were in the shop at the moment, and her coworkers were over by a display case, putting out reusable mugs and cups. "It's the only drink I know here. It was the first thing I saw on the menu, it tasted really good, so I just keep getting that." He admitted to her just as she slid his cup over to him.

"Oh Charlie, we have a whole menu of drinks." She told him. 

"I guess I'll have to choose a new drink at some point." He said goodbye and started to leave.

"Charlie!" She called him back, handed him a small brown bag with the Starbucks logo on it. "On the house...for Christmas."

"Oh...thanks. Merry Christmas."

"You too Charlie."

He drank his drink on the walk home, he would miss it when it was gone, it was sweet and never failed to warm him up. At home he opened the bag to see a gingerbread man inside, as he pulled it out and bit the head off, he noticed something was written on the other side of the bag. 

"I'd love to give you my expert advice.   
Call me  
Nicole."

"Nice one, Charlie." He said to himself.


End file.
